headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: First Time Again
"First Time Again" is the first episode of season six of the critically acclaimed survival horror television series The Walking Dead and the sixty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Greg Nicotero with a script written by Scott M. Gimple and Matthew Negrete. The episode first aired on AMC on Sunday, October 11th, 2015 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Rick Grimes reunites with Morgan Jones, who comes to stay in Alexandria. The group engages in a bold strategy to herd the walkers outside the community towards a rock quarry, safely away from the town. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: First Time Again" and "First Time Again" both redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. It contains vulgar language and acts of extreme violence. * This is the first episode of season six. * The premiere episode had an extended running time of a 90 minutes. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Associate producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. This is her first work on the series as an associate producer. * Christina Perez becomes an associate producer on the series beginning with this episode. * Alex Coley Brown, who is normally a post-production and production assistant on the series, becomes an associate producer on the show beginning with this episode. * Beginning with this episode, actors Lennie James and Sonequa Martin-Green are added to the main cast line-up. * This episode was followed up by an episode of The Talking Dead hosted by Chris Hardwick. Guests on the show included Greg Nicotero, Scott M. Gimple and actor Ethan Embry. * Scenes in the current timeline were presented in color, while scenes from the recent past (between seasons five and six) were shown in black and white. * This episode boasts the most amount of walkers out of any episode of the series to date. The background walkers seen in the faraway shots number in the hundreds, if not thousands. * This is the twelfth episode of The Walking Dead directed by Greg Nicotero. He previously directed the season five finale, "Conquer". His next episode is "No Way Out". * This is the thirteenth episode of The Walking Dead written by Scott M. Gimple. He previously worked on "Conquer". * This is the sixth episode of The Walking Dead written by Matthew Negrete. He previously worked on "Spend". Allusions * The title of this episode refers to an exchange of dialogue between Rick Grimes and Morgan Jones. Though this is the third time that the two have encountered one another (not counting the final frame from "Conquer"), they have each gone through major life changes, making it so that they are meeting one another for the first time... again. * Maggie Greene and Tara Chambler make reference to Noah in this episode. Noah was killed during the same incident where Tara got injured in episode 5x14, "Spend". * Several references are made to Nicholas trying to kill Glenn. Maggie and Tara discuss this incident, which took place in "Conquer". * The bodies that are buried are those of Reg Monroe, who was Deanna Monroe's husband, and Pete Anderson, who was Jessie Anderson's husband, both of whom were killed by Rick Grimes in "Conquer". Reg is buried in the community cemetery, while Pete is buried in the woods outside the gates. Appearances * This is the 1st and only appearance of Carter; dies in this episode. * This is the 1st appearance of Heath, who is revealed to be one of the Alexandria, Virginia residents. * This is the 4th appearance of Morgan Jones. He appeared last at the end of "Conquer". * This is the 6th appearance of Jessie Anderson. * This is the 5th appearance of Tobin. He appeared last in "Conquer". * This is the 6th appearance of Deanna Monroe. * This is the 4th appearance of Spencer Monroe. * This is the 4th appearance of Ron Anderson. * This is the 5th appearance of Sam Anderson. * This is the 7th appearance of Aaron. * This is the 1st appearance of Scott. * This is the 3rd appearance of Bruce. * This is the 1st appearance of David. * This is the 1st appearance of Annie. * This is the 1st appearance of Sturgess. * This is the 3rd appearance of Francine. * This is the 3rd appearance of Olivia. * This is the 1st appearance of Barnes. * This is the 3rd appearance of Enid. * This is the 6th appearance of Nicholas. * This is the 5th appearance of Eric. Body Count # Carter - Face chewed on by a walker, then stabbed in the back of the head by Rick Grimes. Zombie of the week # The poor bastard who tears the majority of his skin off as he is squeezing between the two parked tractor trailers. Quotes * Tara Chambler: You look like shit. .... * Tara Chambler: Thank God. Nothing happened to your hair. .... * Morgan Jones: You were right. It wasn't over. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Jolly Dale - Producer * Paul Gadd - Producer * Heather Bellson - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Supervising producer * Channing Powell - Supervising producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Caleb Womble - Co-producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Associate producer * Alex Coley Brown - Associate producer * Christina Perez - Associate producer See also External Links Episode links * * * * "First Time Again" at Wikipedia * * * * Series links Category:2015/Episodes